koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Orochi 2
Warriors Orochi 2(or Musou Orochi Maō Sairin, literally Unmatched Orochi: Rebirth of the Demon Lord) is the sequel to Warriors Orochi, the crossover game between Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors. It was released for the PlayStation 2 and XBOx 360 in 2008, and, later, the PSP. This game features thirteen new characters, six of which are completely new to the Warriors franchise, and twenty new stages, eight of which are completely new to the Warriors franchise. Three-man teams, special attacks, growth points, and most all other features of the previous game return. Most notably, the unique item element does not return, but is instead replaced by the Treasure characteristic. A PSP port was released in Japan. Gameplay Elements *The Story Mode, originally consisting of Shu, Wei, Wu, and Samurai stories, now includes an Orochi story. In general, it starts from after Orochi was released from his prison by Da Ji, up to some point before the original game started, making it a prequel to the original game. The stories no longer contain "Gaiden" stages, and consist of eight stages. A Dream Mode is also introduced, which takes three characters that have certain similarities, and places them in various battles, completely imaginary, similar to the Dream stages in Samurai Warriors 2. *In the original game, there was a nine-leveled Proficiency attribute that upgrades characters' special attacks to make them more powerful. It could be leveled by a certain number of combos on a character. Warriors Orochi 2 makes Proficiency into something that makes a character harder to kill, in terms of defense. It can be leveled up to fifty, and is leveled by defeated five hundred enemies. *Each character has also received a Strategy, which is activated after a certain objective is met. The Strategies include Face Off, which requires a character to K.O three hundred troops, Dance, and Command, needing officers defeated, and Shield, requiring one hundred K.Os. Each Strategy can help a player, or an army with health, defensive stats, or attacking power. Every character now also has a third costume, which is unlocked by reaching level ten on Proficiency with that character. *A total of fifteen new characters have been added into the game. Eight new officers, completely new to the franchise make their presence, two characters return from Dynasty Warriors 3, while another five officers from the Samurai Warriors 2 expansions also make their appearance. The new characters include: ** The ''Samurai Warriors 2 expansion characters: *** Kojiro Sasaki: Still retains the same Miyamoto rivalry and cold-blooded killer personality about him. He is recruited into the Samurai force later into the game. *** Katsuie Shibata and Toshiie Maeda: Two samurai serving the Oda clan, though in this game, both serve the Wei cause. *** Motochika Chosokabe: The leader of the Chōsokabe clan, wielding a shamisen as a weapon. Before the game, he resided in the Wu Kingdom's territory, and helps the army for their hospitality. *** Gracia: The daughter of Mitsuhide Akechi, and joins the Shu cause after being rescued. Retains her magical bracelets as weapons. ** Fu Xi: Fu Xi makes a reappearance from Dynasty Warriors 3, along with his wife and sister, Nu Wa. His character design has had a complete makeover, giving him a more divine appearance. Fu Xi also retains his bastard sword, but his moveset has been redone to match the current Dynasty Warrior movesets. He is represented as an immortal Mystic character. He helps out the Samurai force. ** Nu Wa: Nu Wa also makes her reappearance, wielding her signature rapier and shield.Her moveset and design have been redone in order to match the current movesets, and make her more godly. She is represented as an immortal Mystic. She helps out Cao Cao and the Wei force. ** Taigong Wang: Taigong Wang, also known as Jiang Ziya, uses a fishing rod as a weapon. His weapon draws it's inspiration from various legends about Taigong Wang. He is represented as a tactical and military genius, as was in history. In history, Taigong executed Da Ji, sparking a strategic rivalry between the two in the game. Fu Xi, Nu Wa, and Da Ji all address him as "boy", hinting at an age difference between him, and the rest of the Mystic characters. He helps out the Shu force. ** Yoshitsune Minamoto: Yoshitsune was a military general, from the Heian era of Japan. He actively opposes Kiyomori Taira, who is Yoshitsune's main target. He also acts as a rival to Lu Bu, and can battle him unscathed. He wields a gauntlet that sprouts a lightsaber-like blade. His enemy relationship with Kiyomori Taira is taken from The Tale of the Heike, an epic account for the power struggle between the Minamoto and Taira clans. He is welcomed into the Wu army, after being rescued from Lu Bu. ** Kiyomori Taira: Another military general from the Heian era. He wields giiant prayer beads as a weapon, and appearance is heavily based off of a demon, because of his antagonist role in The Tale of the Heike and half-human half-demon persona in the game. He was revived from the dead by Da Ji, to resurrect a dead Orochi. ** Himiko: Historically, she was known asthe ancient Japanese shaman queen, famous for her relationship with the Kingdom of Kingdom of Wei during the later Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms period of China. She utilizes a set of energy-firing Dogu, and has a sister-like relationship with Da Ji. She is the key to resurrecting Orochi, and bringing him to complete power. ** Sun Wukong: Also known as the "Monkey King", Sun Wukong makes his appearance from the Chinese epic novel, Journey to the West. Like his novelized counterpart, he wields the Ruyi Jingu Bang staff. Contrary to his personality and novelization, he works for Kiyomori, who freed him from hi prison. He serves as Taira's right-hand man, because he believes it's his duty to repay him. ** Gyuki and Dodomekki: Two new officers on the Orochi force that appear as generics. Gyuki is a massive boar-like demon, who wields a club and has a unique moveset. He is twice the normal officer's size. Dodomkekki is an undead ninja demon, who has a moveset similar to Kotaro Fuma. The two were supposed to be in the previous game storyline-wise, but did not make appearances. ** Orochi X: Orochi, revived. He possesses a more human-like appearance, though still wielding the same scythe as before. Orochi X also preserves a different, more powerful moveset from the original Orochi. * Team members can now support one another when the character in the field is in trouble. When the player is hit, tap L1 with or . will bring out the character left of the player's character icon and will call out the one on the right. This command uses a portion of the summoned character's musou so it can't be used as often as a R1 counter. * Characters can now perform a desperation attack called Triple Attack. It can be activated by simultaneously pressing L2 and R2 when the character being controlled has their life in the red and their musou bar is full. What follows is a special attack sequence where all three characters will come out and attack the enemy. Unique versions of this move can be seen with the following teams: ** Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Sun Jian ** Nobunaga Oda, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Hideyoshi Toyotomi ** Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei ** Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang ** Wei Yan, Mitsuhide Akechi, Lu Bu ** Huang Zhong, Xiahou Yuan, Ina ** Dian Wei, Zhou Tai, Ranmaru Mori ** Magoichi Saika, Masamune Date, Ieyasu Tokugawa ** Kunoichi, Hanzō Hattori, Kotaro Fuma ** Da Ji, Zhen Ji , Noh ** Orochi, Lu Bu, Tadakatsu Honda ** Taigong Wang, Fu Xi, Nu Wa Modes Dream Mode New to the Orochi series is Dream Mode. This new mode offers a storyline different from the ones offered in Story Mode. In this mode, stages are unlocked when certain criteria are met in Story or Free Modes. You do not get to choose your characters in this mode, unlike Warriors Orochi Z. Each of the characters in each stage are linked in some way which can prove advantageous to the completion of the stage. This mode is mostly used for unlocking Orochi X, known in the Japanese version as "Shin Orochi". Stages Survival Mode This is a Tag-Team mode, that draws back into the Dynasty Warriors series, back to the original Dynasty Warriors. You choose three characters out of the ones you have unlocked, and battle with three randomly generated characters in an arena much like fighting games. Examples of these games include Mortal Kombat, Tekken, or Virtua Fighter. The walls can be broken and characters can be thrown out of the ring resulting in a defeat of that character. If you win, then you are put up against three other characters and it starts again. Other than that, a player can win a duel if he or she defeats one member of the opposing team. In this mode, level does not matter, as all characters retain their initial statistics. Versus Mode Another new mode in Warriors Orochi 2 is the addition of 2 player versus mode. This offers four minigames that pit the players against each other in battle. It includes a total of three games. Tag Team and Elimination takes two players to fight against each other. It differs from the Survival Mode, as it includes two players. Tower's goal is to knock the opponent off of the tower, while being attacked by regular soldiers. Lastly, Steeple Chase, resembles some sort of arcade-style racing game, having participants ride to a finish line.. Items that give players an edge are scattered throughout a track. Players ride a horse, but cannot attack. Gallery In the Gallery mode in the selection menu, Wallpapers, Movies, Weapons and the Treasure Guide can be chosen and viewed. The Wallpaper includes concept art, CG renders and special movie images for a character. These Wallpapers can be used by pressing , and viewed by pressing . The various backgrounds can be unlocked by acquiring all abilities for a character, and maxing out proficiency. A feature called the Wallpaper Edit is unlocked by playing as all characters. Along with the Wallpaper, the Movies option allows players to watch the various cutscenes placed between battles in Story mode, that have been unlocked. There are twenty eight in all - Five from each story, the opening, three fillers, and ending. Also able to watch are game previews, which includes Dynasty Warriors 6 and Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. Weapons unlocked can be viewed for each character in the Weapons option, and the Treasure Guide shows where treasures can be unlocked, and the requirements for doing so. Shu Story Mode Summary The threats of Dong Zhuo, Masamune Date, Lu Bu, and Cao Cao threaten the land, and also, therefore, threaten Liu Bei and Shu. After Orochi's death, Ieyasu Tokugawa and Yoshimoto Imagawa met with Liu Bei somewhere in time. Both were surprised and delighted by his respect and nobility, and coming to respect him, join Shu with their forces, along with a happy Sun Shang Xiang. But also, Da Ji, Orochi's former strategist, has been hiding in Shi Ting. Liu Bei realized that id Da Ji was left alone, havoc was sure to follow. The Shu forces track Da Ji down, much to her surprise at Liu Bei's ability to actually attack. However, the enemy's magic forced the officers not be able to advance, nor would Da Ji's garrison open. Da Ji then calls for her "portly comrade", which turns out to be a very gruesome Dong Zhuo. Also at this time, a Mystic force made up of Taigong Wang, and Zuo Ci. Taigong Wang had come to capture Da Ji and bring her to divine justice, while Zuo Ci had also come to defeat Liu Bei's attackers. Wang, with his powers, seeks Da Ji from afar and opens her garrison, leaving a stunned Da Ji. After the battle is won, Taigong Wang and Liu Bei come to conversate, leading Taigong Wang to take a liking to "General" Liu Bei for his politeness. The leader of Shu then offered an alliance with the Mystic, as they were both looking for Da Ji. They ally with a mutual Zuo Ci. Though Shu failed to capture Da Ji herself, they managed to welcome in a brilliant tactician and military genius. Secretly, Taigong Wang doucted the abilities of mortals, seeing them as pawns in his own plan to capture his rival. The Kingdom finds out that most recently, Masamune Date, the right-hand man of the late Orochi, allied with Da Ji. Ieyasu , and luckily, knows Masamune personally. He requests to take an army to request an audience with Date. In the middle of the battle, reinforcements, led by Zhao Yun and Wei Yan, arrives to help Ieyasu get to Masamune. The Shu army recognizes the central garrison as the main point of battle, and as such, Wei Yan sets out to capture it. During the way, he's ambushed by a Date force, so Hanzo Hattori arrives to help slay the enemies around him. Though there is a very heavy resistance from the Date Triumvirate, a giant rifle unit, and more Date reinforcements, Wei Yan manages to set fire to the central base, eliminating officers located within it. Ieyasu commented on how Masamune is a smart man, and he himself knows that Da Ji is just using him. However, even after clearing the battlefield of enemy armies, Masamune refuses to join the Coalition against Kiyomori and Da Ji, as he believes it's too late to stop the chaos. Ieyasu and the Coalition return to Liu Bei in failure, not being able to save a lost soul, or learn the whereabouts of Da Ji. After Zhao Yun and Wei Yan are absorbed into the main Shu command, Taigong Wang figures out the Da Ji was just stalling for time for her own devious plan. Zhao Yun commented on how Zhuge Liang thought of the same thing. At Nagashino, Da Ji's plan is working. She bought time for her own plan, though with Shu still pursuing her. The Coalition is halted by an old enemy, Lu Bu. Tadakatsu Honda and Zhang Fei help clear out waves of the fierce army of Lu Bu. In the midst of battle, Lu Xun arrives as aid for the army, sent by Wu. Eventually, Lu Bu's forces are defeated. Afterwards, Lu Xun asks the Shu if they know anything about a man named "Kiyomori Taira". Unfortunately, they have no leads on who "Kiyomori" is, but they know he's villainous, and adds to the stress of another obstacle. However, the youthful duo, Xing Cai and Ina, volunteer to set out to find out more about Kiyomori. The duo, after saying goodbye to worrisome fathers, get to the Wuhang Mountains. A carriage is being led by enemy forces, which Ina makes out to be Gracia, and her father, Mitsuhide Akechi. The Coalition saves the carriage, though are ambushed by Dong Zhuo, who is entranced by all the women surrounding him. They also face a giant fog blanketing the Mountains, but it is debunked by Mitsuhide, who slays the sorcerers that were the source of it. The Shu detachment then takes in the Akechi troop, and proceed to defeat Sun Wukong, the leader of the attacking Taira forces. Though Kiyomori's demonic grasp began to spread across the land, Taigong Wang simply smiled at the prospect. With Liu Bei and his men overcoming countless obstacles, Taigong Wang's belief in man was greatly moralized. Kiyomori's colossal shadow stood over Shu's main camp, hoping to see man's potential for himself, albeit for entirely different reasons. Guan Yu volunteered to fight with Liu Bei's permission, and the latter accepted the offer, as Guan Yu was absent at the last battle with Lu Bu. Though Dong Zhuo burns down the allied main camp, and phantom soldiers terrorize the army, a glimpse of hope arrives on the battlefield. Zhang Liao, with permission from his lord, appeared as reinforcements, greatly increasing the morale of soldiers. With his help, the Shu army made their way to Kiyomori's camp, whose poisonous gas trap was deactivated. After winning the battle, Taigong Wang finds out Da Ji's location - Odani Castle. He offers to take a force to raid the castle, which Liu Bei agrees to, also agreeing to keep an eye on Kiyomori. At Odani, Taigong Wang and his army march their way across the battlefield. In his heart, he knew that cooperation with mortals was necessary for his plan to come to fruition. Despite their efforts, Da Ji continuously sends small units, which confuses a young Lu Xun. Even when the armies come closer to the garrison Da Ji is occupying, she moves to another garrison, farther to the West, and getting closer to the East. Taigong and his men are taken in by the Sorceress' trickery, and follow her, until they get to Mt. Yamada Garrison. The allied squadron captures Da Ji, but at the same time, Himiko appears at the Kingo Ward. Da Ji tells Himiko to escape, which Lu Xun figures out, that Da Ji has been stalling for time for Himiko to escape. Yet, in their current location, the Shu units could not reach her. Luckily, ZhugeLiang and his army appeared, blocking all escape routes for Himiko. Taigong Wang comments on how Zhuge Liang seemed to anticipate Da Ji's plans. With minimal effort, Da Ji and her secret weapon, Himiko, were captured. Taigon Wang, figuring that killing them would have no point, as another would occupy their Orochi-supporting place, sent them in a prison wagon to send to Liu Bei. Zhuge Liang and Taigong conversate, but Lu Xun informs them that the prison wagon containing the prisoners was attatcked by kiyomori, who took the two captives. Kiyomori successfully makes off with Da Ji and Himiko, and his armies head for Koshi Castle, Orochi's resting place. There, he begins a ceremony in which he uses Himiko to revive Orochi. Liu Bei and Shu march onto Koshi Castle, though sends Zhao Yun and his best men to assault the castle. During battle, Zhao Yun and his men cut down both Sun Wukong and Kiyomori Taira, whie Da Ji and Himiko escape yet again. Yet, when the reach the ceremonial palace, only a giant mist of deep red clings to the sky. A booming voice of Orochi challenges man to once again defeat him. Zhao Yun returns to Liu Bei to inform him of what happened. Once again, at the Wu Zhang Plains, the Coalition and Orochi, accompanied by Masamune Date and Da Ji, clash. Eventually Orochi is slain, and put into eternal sleep for the second time. The Shu officers watch Orochi's main camp burn down. Liu Bei expresses his never-ending gratitude to Taigong Wang, for his help. Taigong Wang still does not understand humans, though he believes that, sometimes, they surpass even the immortal Mystics. An explosion of the burning camp attracts Liu Bei's attention, but when he turns back, Wang is not there. He looks up, and sees the latter on a white horse, and bids him farewell. Zhang Fei runs up to wave goodbye. Ieyasu Tokugawa acknowledges Taigong Wang's cockiness and youth, but also the good in his heart. Starters *Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Xing Cai, Sun Shang Xiang, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Tadakatsu Honda, Inahime, Hanzō Hattori and Yoshimoto Imagawa Unlockable *Taigong Wang, Zuo Ci, Zhao Yun, Wei Yan, Lu Xun, Mitsuhide Akechi, Gracia Hosokawa, Zhang Liao, Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying *Bonus: Himiko Battles *Shi Ting *Saika Village *Nagashino *Wuhang Mountains *Jia Meng Gate *Odani Castle *Koshi Castle *Wu Zhang Plains Wei Story Mode Summary While remnants of Orochi's army quickly reform, Cao Cao, ruler of Wei, decides to also build up his own force. Cao Cao, along with the mysterious woman Nu Wa, drift throughout the land, with Zhang He and Dian Wei acting as bodyguards for their lord. At Si Province, Kunoichi informs Cao Cao that an outlandish 'circus' of an army, led by a monkey, had approached. Cao Cao asks if Nu Wa knows anything about it, but she denies to know anything. During the battle, Cao Cao's army combats a force led by a monkey and Dong Zhuo, who hasn't seemed to change at much at all, save for the fact that he now took the position of a "monkey-handler". At Si Shui Gate, Cao Cao finds out that Nu Wa has been testing him, after they face Lu Bu, while absorbing the Xiahou Dun army. After the battle, Cao Cao is suspicious with the appearance of a mystical monkey which he finds out to be named Sun Wukong, Da Ji's involvement, and Lu Bu. Nu Wa finally reveals that Da Ji has the intention of reviving Orochi, while Sun Wukong seems to be working towards the same goal. With the knowledge of a high level of danger, Cao Cao seeks to find any potential ally. He along with Cao Pi sent letters requesting for allies, and sent Zhang He with an artillery to form an alliance with Yuan Shao at Shizugatake. At the latter battle, Taishi Ci joins the Wei forces on orders from Wu as their reply to Cao Cao's request. Zhang He also devises a plan to use the inner hatred of the three Yuan brothers to turn on their father, and also subdues Jiang Wei when he finds out of the plan. At Ji Castle, Toshiie Maeda and Magoichi Saika face a Date army, led by Sima Yi. Cao Cao, thinking this as an opportunity to defeat the enemy and gain allies, sends Xiahou Yuan to help them out. The plan works out in success subduing the Date army, while Yuan and Magoichi Saika make a sort of friendly rivalry. Toshiie Maeda, thankful for the rescue, asks for anything they can do to repay their saviors. Cao Cao leads them to be absorbed into his own army. In the aftermath, Nu Wa ponders deeply about Cao Cao. He successfully gained an alliance with Wu, absorbed two armies into his own, and was even able to see through Nu Wa. She remarks that Cao Cao is more fearsome and deadly than Kiyomori Taira, and if turned down the wrong path, will be almost unstoppable. At Komaki-Nagakute, Orochi was revived by Kiyomori, though in a very weak state. Their army attacked a ferocious detail led by Cao Pi, though they still deliverance from a friend. Cao Cao was the one to bring relief, rushing through to come into contact with his son, who is thankful. From there, Pang Tong successfully burns enemy ranks down in the center of battle, leading to praise from Cao Cao. After defeating the army, as well as Kiyomori, the latter transports Orochi somewhere else for safe keeping. Nu Wa explains that Orochi needed a girl named Himiko to restore his power, to which Cao Cao is disappointed that the woman has been keeping secrets yet again. At Yamatai, the Wei army pursues Himiko. Unfortunately, she escapes before they could catch her, but only after recruiting Nagamasa Azai, Oichi, and the Asakura army, who responded to Cao Cao's call. Da Ji and Nu Wa have a short conversation, where Da Ji remarks on how time has changed Nu Wa, compared to Da Ji herself. Cao Cao captured Da Ji, but has Nu Wa "eating out of the palm of his hand". Da Ji tells Nu Wa that she should look "closer to home" to find the real threat. At Tong Gate, Kiyomori makes one final stand against the Wei command. Xiahou Dun led an army against him. Enemies had kept on reviving themselves, greatly confusing Dun's forces. However, Nobunaga Oda, along with his own army, that included Mitsunari Ishida and Katsuie Shibata, raided the battlefield, defeating the sorcerers that were the base of the confusion, and slayed Kiyomori. Nobunaga Oda and Cao Cao celebrate after the battle, along with their armies, which stands for the unity of the Coalition. In the end, Kiyomori was just trying to stall time for Orochi's complete recovery. During the final battle of Guan Du, a fully-resurrected Orochi, named Orochi X, led a giant infantry to the West, while Cao Cao led an army to the East of the battlefield. The Hero of Chaos and the Demon King stood, unfazed by the Serpent King's overwhelming presence. The Wei army gradually takes over bases and takes strongholds. Three garrisons are taken in the middle of the battlefield, inhabited and protected by three officers. A good amount of enemy officers come to take the garrisons back, but Cao Cao unleashes a rifle unit, which helps destroy all Orochi officers who came to reclaim the bases. After taking over most of the battlefield, two forces acted as reinforcements. One of them - The Wu Kingdom, led by Sun Jian. The other - The Shu Kingdom, respectively led by Liu Bei. Both armies responded to Cao Cao's call for allies. After an inspiring comment by Nobunaga, the Three Kingdoms unite to finally slay Orochi X for the second time. After slaying the Serpent King, the generals of Wei gather around his corpse. Dian Wei, skeptical of his actual death, is comforted by a confident Cao Cao. Yuan Shao, after absorbing the effects of the death of Orochi, decides to invite everyone to celebrate. Everyone follows Shao, though Nobunaga Oda, Cao Cao, and Nu Wa stay with Orochi X's body. Nu Wa confirms Orochi is dead, while Cao Cao and Nobunaga laugh as Cao still found Nu Wa worried about the two. Nu Wa talks to herself, hinting that Orochi actually wanted the humans that lived in the worlds he fused, to have their own world. Starters *Cao Cao, Nu Wa, Dian Wei, Zhang He and Kunoichi Unlockable *Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Yuan Shao, Jiang Wei, Taishi Ci, Magoichi Saika, Toshiie Maeda, Cao Pi, Cao Ren, Zhen Ji, Pang Tong, Nagamasa Azai, Oichi, Mitsunari Ishida, Katsuie Shibata and Nobunaga Oda * Bonus: Sun Wukong Battles *Si Province *Si Shui Gate *Shizugatake *Ji Castle *Komaki-Nagakute *Yamatai *Tong Gate *Guan Du Wu Story Mode A man dressed in Imperial purple clothing leaped from a sail down towards a stern Lu Bu, sure of his own fate. Wu had been living in peace ever since the death of the demon Orochi. Though the likes of Dong Zhuo, Masamune Date, Cao Cao, and Lu Bu had been raising armies, Sun Jian did nothing, not wanting to contribute to the destruction of the peace the land had so thoroughly enjoyed. Fortunately, he did send Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Ranmaru Mori to keep an eye on things as scouts. Ranmaru Mori however, received an audience with Sun Jian, and warned him of a young man fighting Lu Bu at Ru Xu Kou. According to Sun Quan, in it's current state, Wu would shatter if it warred. Okuni, a young mitressthat had hoped to build a temple before the merging of the Sengoku and Three Kingdom eras, had been following Ling Tong into Wu. Ginchiyo Tachibana, a Sengoku warlord, had been foolishly coaxed into following her, as Okuni thought she should know how it felt to "have her hair down". Motochika Chosokabe suddenly appeared before the other warriors, saying that Wu would give his only chance for the bat to rest his wings. During the Battle of Ru Xu Kou, Lu Bu and his strategist Chen Gong immediately flee. This allows Ranmaru Mori and the other Wu colleagues are able to rescue the man that had so easily fought the war demon Lu Bu. Along the way to the escape point, however, various ambushes consisting of the remnants of Orochi's army attacked Mori's army. However, the man says nothing of it, and Ranmaru notices that the amount of attackers was too much to be mere fallen remnants. After escaping, the man reveals himself to be Yoshitsune Minamoto, and he is looking for someone. Sun Jian accepts Yoshitsune's request for an ally. At Kanegasaki, scouts indicate that an army led by Dong Zhuo and Goemon Ishikawa are advancing. Okuni volunteers to handle them, causing SUn Jian to send Ling Tong to go with her as he believes a woman shouldn't go alone. Though Dong Zhuo is absent from the battlefield, Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao come out onto the battlefield. Okuni successfully captures Goemon Ishikawa, who reveals Dong Zhuo's position after being pressured into it by Okuni. Xiao Qiao offers to defeat him for the army, and Okuni comes with her out of fear for Xiao. After the battle, Zhou Yu meets with Sun Jian, and reports the status of his espionage. He's been in the talks with Meng Huo, who had been in Nan Zhong ever since Orochi's defeat. When he heard of Wu being sieged, he marched onwards to Wu. Various officers announce their beliefs that Sun Jian should mobilize. Sun Jian still refuses to war, though agrees to strengthen Wu's outer defenses. Soon, he receives news that Cao Pi has led an army to attack Nan Zhong. Zhou Yu sends a letter to Meng Huo detailing his plan. He then guided a small militia around the back of officers that wanted to avenge Cao Ren's defeat at the hand of the Wu army. After successful fire attacks and triumph, Zhou Yu figured out that Cao Pi's plans weren't of malicious intent, but to spur a stale Wu into action for the inevitable war between pro- and anti-Orochi forces. Sun Jian agrees, before a sudden announcement that Lu Bu has appeared at Itsukushima, with a larger army than before, accompanied by a man wielding giant prayer beads. Yoshitsune Minamoto recognizes the man as the target he'd been looking for. At Itsukushima, Wu struggles against forceful waves out of the Lu Bu-Taira army. Motochika Chosokabe sees that the tides are out. However - They placement of them is wrong. Yoshitsune replies that he had once heard that the people of Itsukushima had long worshiped a dragon god of the seas, to which Motochika questions if Kiyomori had learned to control the very tides. The two lead rip their way to an altar, and begin to pray to the dragon god. Soon, a tidal wave washes over the land, causing the enemy officers to retreat. Luckily, Kiyomori Taira, the man Yoshitsune had been looking for, along with Lu Bu, flee. Characters * Starters: Sun Jian, Sun Quan, Huang Gai, Zhou Tai, Ling Tong, Okuni, Ranmaru Mori, Ginchiyo Tachibana and Motochika Chosokabe * Allies: Yoshitsune Minamoto, Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Goemon Ishikawa, Meng Huo, Zhu Rong, Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Xu Zhu, Pang De, Ma Chao, Lu Bu and Diao Chan * Bonus: Lu Bu and Diao Chan Battles *Ru Xu Kou *Kanegasaki *Nan Zhong *Itsukushima *Okehazama *Yang Ping Gate *Yamazaki *Chi Bi Samurai Story Mode A peacefully moment suddenly disrupt by the tyrant Dong Zhuo. Sakon Shima, who fight off Dong Zhuo, met with a man called Fu Xi. He then went to meet Shingen Takeda, Masamune Date and Oda Nobunaga to ask for their aid when sensing dangers Characters * Starters: Sakon Shima, Musashi Miyamoto, Yoshihiro Shimazu, Huang Zhong, Guan Ping and Xu Huang * Allies: Zhang Jiao, Shingen Takeda, Yukimura Sanada, Kojiro Sasaki, Kenshin Uesugi, Kanetsugu Naoe, Fu Xi, Sima Yi, Lu Meng, Gan Ning, Nobunaga Oda, Nohime, Nene and Hideyoshi Toyotomi * Bonus: Kiyomori Taira Battles *Lou Sang Village *Ji Province *Hasedo *Chang Ban *Liang Province *Hu Lao Gate *Bai Di Castle *Sekigahara Orochi Story Mode A prequel of Warriors Orochi. Da Ji and Orochi came to earth to fought legendary warriors to conquer the world Characters * Starters: Orochi, Da Ji, Dong Zhuo, Himiko * Allies: Kotaro Fuma, Keiji Maeda, Zhuge Liang, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Zhou Tai, Da Qiao, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Inahime, Hanzō Hattori and Masamune Date Battles *Odawara Castle (West) *Cheng Du *Kawanakajima *He Fei *Edo Castle *Yi Ling *Mikatagahara *Hinokawa Image Song *''Toxic'' :Performed by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR :*used for commercials Category:Warriors Orochi Games